The Heart of a Dragon
by monocle of vengence
Summary: A  mixture of different dragonxdragon and dragonxmortal one-shots that come out of my crazy mind. Requests are taken.


Disclaimer: I do not own WoW or any of it''s characters.

Authors note: So this is my first story or should I say set of stories. As you can see this story is going to be loads of different dragon x dragon or dragon x mortal one-shots. You might be thinking that this is madness. Well no this is.. FANFICTION!

Anyway if you have any requets for pairings or any ideas let me know through either pm or and or review and I will give you credit for giving me the idea or the idea of the paring if I decide to write it. Please don't request yaoi or yuri. I have nothig against it it's just that it's not something I have ever tried to write. Lame excuse I know.

So todays pairing is Samia Inkling x Sabellian (Baron Sablemane). I thought of this idea when I was looking on wowpedia for dragonsworns.

Finally I love constructive criticism but I'm not really into flames so since this is my first story of sorts please try to be gentle.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I am alone with thoughts, waiting for him.<p>

Who is that you may ask? An associate, a friend, or something more…?

I sighed to myself, only if we were something more. Sabellian is his name but he is better known as Baron Sablemane. As for myself my name is Samia Inkling.

Where should I begin? Well you see I am a servant of the Sabellian the black dragon. I suppose you could say I am a dragonsworn, someone who is devoted to their dragon masters and or their flight and I wouldn't say I was much less. Though some tasks my master gives me can be… dangerous.

One such task I had ended up with recently in which I had to retrieve some Dragon whelps. It didn't sound so bad until the point he mentioned the fact they were in the middle of an ogre mound and unfortunately there weren't any adventures in the area that could help me with my task. For some reason Sabellian seemed highly reluctant to give me such a task but in the end I went to accomplish what I had been set none the less. It didn't end well.

I was inside the camp and I had managed to locate the whelps but as I neared them a shadow larger than my own loomed over me. It was an ogre and I remember that he didn't seem very delighted to see me. He swung at me with his monstrous sized axe. I had tried to dodge but his weapon caught my right leg.

I crashed down onto the floor in agony; I don't think my leg had ever hurt so much. There was now a long open cut going right down it.

The ogre was moving in and he seemed ready to tear me limb from limb. I remember frantically looking around for some sort of weapon but I saw none. What I did see however a massive shadowed figure was flying toward me and my not so welcome adversary at high speed.

As the figure came into view it turned out to be my draconic master Sabellian. He landed near me and a look of sadness seemed to appear on his scale filled face when he saw my injury. He then looked at the ogre and the face that at one time held sadness then turned instantly to anger. The baron charged at my enemy and let's just says that by the end of their encounter I found myself wondering what ogres tasted like.

I gazed at my leg which was the source of my pain. I was losing a lot of blood. I cursed. Sabellian had finished with the ogre and hastily came over to me at which point I blacked out.

The next morning, or at least that was what I thought it was, I awakened. I sat up and was taking in my surroundings. I was at my camp. There was a note next to me. I picked it up, it read:

_Samia,_

_I have brought you back to your camp and I have started the healing process on your leg. I currently have matters to attend to and I will see how the healing process is coming along and visit you later. Wait for me at your camp._

_Sabellian_

He wanted me to wait, and wait I did.

So that's my story up to now. Sablemane should be returning soon. When I think about him my thoughts start walking of to places they really shouldn't be. Recently I have started to accept the fact that I may have feelings for Sabellian as strange as it may sound. But what would he think of me? Would he think of me as a little human girl who is no more than a servant? If that was true than he probably wouldn't of saved me.

My thoughts had little time to continue as the dragon in question landed in the clearance where my camp is. I found myself staring at him and every one of his features like I was counting all of his scales. He transformed into his human form which to me was no less alluring.

He approached me; my heart was beating fast as if the ogre from yesterday was back. He sat down on a look next to me.

"How is you leg?" he asked me his eyes showing me concern.

"I-it's b-better thank you" I managed to say barely. "T-thank you for saving me".

"No problem" Sabellian said. "I should never have sent you out there alone, forgive me".

I was a bit taken back by this. "I-it's alright, I'm fine". Man I certainly had trouble talking to him today.

He looked at me seriously. "Are you alright you seem concerned about something?"

"No I'm fine" I whisper. He certainly wasn't convinced.

"Your lying so tell me what is wrong?"

This is not good. I began to panic would what I tell him? I certainly couldn't tell him the truth he would probably never want to see me again or worse. On the other hand I have already determined I can't seem to lie to him. Well maybe I could compromise.

"Well you see there is someone I like" I stated.

It took a second or two before Sabellian realised. "Oh you have found you wish to be involved with" he said with, wait was that disappointment? He then continued, "Who is it?"

I had to think fast. "Someone from the Cenarion Expedition" I lied hoping he wouldn't notice. Luck seemed to be on my side today as he didn't seem to.

He nodded. "I will leave you to your business" he began. "You have no tasks today especially with that leg". The draconic man told me as he transformed into his dragon form left and stared to fly above the forest.

About an hour later I noticed my leg didn't really seem to hurt anymore. It must have been what my master did before I woke up today. With this newfound strength in my leg I decided to take a walk in the forest.

I was taking in any sights there were to be seen which wasn't many. Eventually I saw another clearing ahead of me which was not to dissimilar to the one that housed my camp.

I was about to enter the clearing when I heard a voice which a soon realised belonged to Sabellian. It was then I decided to listen as for some reason he was talking to himself and he seemed angry at someone or something.

"Dam!" the dragon shouted as he nearly knocked over a tree with his tail. "What does that mortal Samia is attracted to have that I don't!" It took me a second to process what he just said. The Baron then continued, "Is he strong? Is that what she likes about him? If so I am a black dragon for pity sake I am stronger than he will ever be!"

At this point my jaw was dropped I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He likes me.

The dragon sighed. "I suppose it just comes down to basic fact. He is a mortal while I am a dragon".

I decided to gather up my courage and walk into the clearing and him the truth. The dragon looked at me with a shocked face.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

"I've been there since you started shouting about what 'that' mortal has"

"Oh…" he said the shocked expression not leaving his face.

Before he could say anything I decided to tell him the truth. "Sabellian… I lied back at the camp" He looked at me with confusion. "There is no one at the Cenarion Expedition I like".

"Then why say it?"

"I said it because I didn't want to tell you the truth". I answered.

"The truth?"

"Yes, you see… I like you."

He looked at me for a minute or two as if he was in a trance and I dared say anymore.

Sabellian transformed into his human form once again and walked over to me and kissed me. I was surprised to say the least. Despite the fact I knew he liked me that was definitely not the reaction I was expecting.

He stood back. "I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable, that was not my desire."

I smiled "It was in no way uncomfortable" I said as I then proceeded to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>So tell me what you think! :) Don't forget If you want me to write a certain dragon x dragon or dragon x mortal pairing let me know.<p> 


End file.
